Chewing gum
by Junmoney2304
Summary: Kun adalah siswa baru di SOPA. Saat hari pertama sekolah ia mengalami insiden dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Tidak disangka oleh Kun ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan mereka berada di satu kelas yang sama. SULAY.TAETEN.JAEKUN


**Chewing Gum**

 **Jaekun, Sulay, Taeten. (Trilogy)**

 ** _Romance,Comedy_**

 ** _Rated M_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **K** IM KUN BANGUN! HARI INI KAMU SEKOLAH HARI PERTAMA." Suara itu membangunkanku dari mimpi indah hari ini. Aku membuka mata dan melihat mama berdiri didepan tempat tidurku sambil berkacak pinggang. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kun anak tertua dari keluarga Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Mereka berdua adalah mantan member salah satu boyband di Korea Selatan. Ibuku adalah seorang Pria dengan sejuta keajaiban. Aku dan Kim Anson lahir dari rahim ibu ku.

Ibuku terkenal dengan hati seperti malaikat dan kepolosan yang tiada tara. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ibuku mendidik kami. Ia menjadi ekstra ketat dan penuh kebijakan yang membuatku jengah tetapi aku mengetahui bahwa ibuku menyayangiku. Berbeda dengan diriku, Anson sangat senang jika dirinya diatur oleh mama. Anson memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan mama. Sedangkan aku memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan appa. Sewaktu kami kecil, mama mengajarkan kami untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan baba, bukan mama. Tetapi kecantikan ibuku tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang laki-laki. Ia lebih mirip dewi kecantikan seperti didalam buku mitologi Yunani.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama aku sekolah di bangku SMA. Sebenarnya aku sudah berada di tingkat kedua Sekolah Menengah Atas, tetapi aku mengulang kembali karena kepindahan diriku ke Korea Selatan. Meskipun kamu telah berada di tingkat kedua, kamu harus mengulang kembali agar setara dengan siswa siswi di Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku telah menyelesaikan acara mandiku. Aku mengambil handuk yang ada disamping pintu kamar mandiku. Aku melihat keluar jendela sejenak untuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang indah dari luar rumahku. Kami baru pindah dari _Pyeongchang-dong_ ke _Hannam-dong._ Agar lebih dekat dengan sekolahku yaitu _School Of Performance Art_ atau kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan SOPA. Ditambah di perumahan ini banyak sekali sahabat dan teman mama dan appa yang dulu bersama-sama berada disatu agensi yang sama.

Aku melihat ada dua lelaki yang mengenakan seragam SOPA. Kedua lelaki tersebut tampan dan menggemaskan. Lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu menatap diriku dan tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat diriku terpaku dan terdiam. Kemudian keduanya pergi dan tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Tunggu, apa yang aku katakan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAA." Teriak diriku panik. Ini pertama kalinya orang lain melihat tubuh mulusku. Meskipun ia seorang pria juga tetapi aku takut jika ia akan memperkosaku. Sialan, pipiku memerah.

Aku mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang mendekat ke kamarku. Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas didalam kamar. Setetes air mataku jatuh. Aku tidak tahu mengapa diriku menangis. Yang aku rasakan hanya malu, emosi, kecewa. Entah pada siapa.

"Kun, kamu kenapa nak?" tanya appa ku khawatir. Maafkan aku appa, mama. Aku harus membohongi kalian, aku malu.

"Hiks , ada kecoa dikamarku. HUAAAAA tadi kecoanya masuk ke celana dalamku."

"Kun pakai bajumu. Mama kira ada apa, biasakan membersihkan kamar. Anson cepat turun kebawah dan bersiap ya. Kamu juga kun, siap-siap habis itu berangkat bersama appa. Nanti appa mu akan mengantar kalian." Ujar mama ku dengan nada tenangnya

"Baik mama."

.

.

.

Aku telah mengenakan baju dan saat ini aku bersiap untuk turun dan berangkat. Hari pertama sekolah? Uh aku sebal sekali. Hal yang paling aku benci ya sekolah. Selain membosankan. Dipastikan aku tidak mempunyai teman. Jujur aku bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk mempercayai orang baru.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja nakas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih tiga puluh menit. Tunggu, jam berapa ini? Astaga, aku bisa telat.

Aku berlari menuruni anak tangga yang ada dirumahku. Dengan kecepatan cahaya aku menyambar roti dan berpamitan kepada ibu dan adikku.

"Mom aku berangkat sekarang ya. Anson makan yang banyak. Ayo appaa."

"Kun tunggu appamu! Kasihan appamu lagi makan!" Perintah ibuku. Ya tuhan, appa kalau sudah makan pasti menghayati. Aku kan harus ke sekolah sudah telat ini.

"Mommy, daddy berangkat dulu ya. Si kun mukanya sudah kusut seperti itu. Saranghae mommy."

 _Cup..._

"AAAA JANGAN CEMARI MATA AKU MAMA, APPA." Teriakku, aku berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan menuju garasi. Aku hanya bisa menekuk mukaku. Menyebalkan, mereka menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, appa ku menghampiri diriku. Untung saja aku telah memanaskan mobil.

"Kun, kenapa kamu cemberut aja? Maafin appa ya, appa kalau makan memang lama hehe. Keturunan dari daddy won." Ujar appa

"Aku tidak apa apa appa. Didepan aku turun ya appa." Ujar ku sambil merapihkan celana seragamku yang sedikit kusut.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu nak. Appa tidak bisa memaksamu, nanti pukul 5 sore appa akan menjemputmu."

"Neee appaaaa, gomawo ne appa. Aku masuk dulu ne ?" Ujar ku dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Aku berlari karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat empat puluh lima menit. Artinya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku melihat beberapa lelaki yang menggunakan almamater SOPA dan menggunakan evolet di sisi kanan pundaknya. Salah satu lelaki yang ada di kumpulan tersebut sepertinya aku mengenal lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat familiar. Dengan cepat aku mengenakan almamater kebesaran milikku.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mencari keberadaan kekasih mungil berbentuk kotak silver yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi dan berbincang dengan teman-temanku di Beijing. Aku membuka twitter untuk curhat sejenak.

 _Kim_Kun_ : Capek banget hari pertama sekolah harus God disini dan beijing beda sekali.

 **Reply Retweet Fav**

Aku mengecek beranda sosial media milik ku baru beberapa detik banyak sekali balasan untuk cuitan milikku.

: mangatse cantik 3

: atas aku orgil. Anyway semangat gege. Di korea capek ya?

: Kun, mamamu dimana ? kok aunty telfon gabisa ya. Sudah ketemu linlin?

 _Ren_Jun_ : Gege, kangen ingin ketemu gege:(

 **99+ Replies**

Aku membalas cuitan mereka satu persatu. Yang membuatku tersipu malu adalah cuitan dari Lucas. Lucas adalah orang yang aku taksir saat di Beijing. Ia adalah adik kelasku, well siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki setampan Lucas. Akan ku deskripsikan ketampanan yang dimiliki Lucas. Lucas adalah orang dengan rahang yang tegas, kulitnya putih pucat tapi tidak sepucat diriku. Lucas juga memliki wajah seperti orang eropa dengan mata cokelatnya yang berkilau. Alis dan hidungnya yang mancung juga membuat duniaku teralihkan.

Selain tampan, Lucas pun dikenal ramah dan sangat flirty. Dulu ketika aku bersekolah di Beijing kami pernah berada di satu organisasi yang sama. Saat itu di sekolah kami diadakan suatu kemah untuk pelantikan pejabat organisasi tersebut. Aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Lucas dan diriku berada ditenda. Masing-masing orang memiliki pasangan tersendiri. Secara kebetulan aku dan Lucas berada di satu tenda. Saat malam datang, ia mendekati diriku. Pelukannya hangat sekali, dan tanpa sadar ia menciumku. Waktu itu ciuman pertamaku direbut olehnya. Hal yang membuatku bahagia bukan main. Lucunya dulu kami masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama.

Mataku tetap memperhatikan hpku, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kaki ku melangkah masuk, menjauhi gerbang SOPA. Hingga akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang. Jujur ini adalah keteledoranku.

"Sudah main hpnya cantik?" Ujar seseorang yang aku tabrak. Entah mengapa suaranya yang mendayu-dayu itu membuatku tersipu. Apalagi kata cantik yang ia pakai untuk memanggilku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Penasaran dengan siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"KAMU?" Teriakku. Suaraku menggema di lorong sekolah ini. Aku melihat mereka memperhatikan diriku. Sialan, lelaki itu lagi. Seseorang itu adalah lelaki tampan dengan dimple yang manis itu. Lelaki itu yang melihat tubuh polos ku tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Sangat menyebalkan, mengapa posisiku seperti ini. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun, sial. Aku mengakui bahwa lelaki ini jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Lucas.

Saat ini posisiku dan dia hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Hanya terhalang benda kotak sebagai alat komunikasi. Perbedaan tinggi yang tidak begitu jauh dapat membuat ku melihat wajah seseorang itu yang tampan. Matanya membuat diriku terhanyut dalam pandangan tersebut. Posisi kami seperti drama korea yang ditonton ibuku. Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menghampiri kami.

"Jaehyun? Kamu sedang apa disini? Hyung cari kamu kemana-mana urgh ternyata kamu disini." Ujar lelaki itu dengan suara yang dibuat manja. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutarkan mata. Oh please dia sudah memilikki kekasih jadi jangan berharap dengan dia Kim Kun. Tunggu, siapa yang berharap dengan lelaki itu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku bukan? Benar aku tidak mungkin mengharapkan cinta dari lelaki itu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin ia bertanggung jawab. Ia telah melihat tubuhku yang sexy ini! Oke kata-kata terakhir aku cuman bercanda. Aku tidak sexy kok.

"Taeyong hyung? Ah engga, tadi aku bertemu teman lama ku sebentar. Hyungie bisa duluan saja? Aku masih ada urusan dengan teman lama ku ini. Nanti aku akan menyusul ya hyung." Ujar lelaki tampan yang melihat tubuhku.

Tadi dia bilang apa? Jaehyun? Oh jadi namanya Jaehyun. Awas saja kamu Jaehyun kalau kamu membahas masalah itu. Akan ku injak kakimu! Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang sangat indah itu. Naluriku memaksa untuk berjalan mundur dan menjauhinya. Aku berjalan mendekati tembok, memperbesar jarak diantara kita berdua. Tetapi ia terus berjalan mendekatiku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi cantik. Oh sekedar informasi saja untuk dirimu, aku ini seorang gay dan posisiku sebagai top. Tingkahmu kemarin membuatku tergoda untuk menerkammu."

Pipiku seketika berwarna merah. Bajingan! Dia berhasil membuatku merona. Ku kira dia anak yang polos dan tidak mesum! Aku menginjak kakinya dengan keras dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sesuai janjiku tadi. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakannya yang menggema di lorong sekolah ini. Aku melihat kakak kelas yang bernama Taeyong itu melewatiku dan menghampiri Jaehyun. Persetan dengan dia.

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi. Saat ini kami dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan, unuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari kakak kelas. Jika di Korea mereka disebut _sunbaenim_. Ada-ada saja. Mereka melakukan pengenalan diri masing-masing. Aku menangkap seseorang dengan mata kucing dan rambut pendek. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tunggu, itu kan ten. Sahabatku semasa kecil.

Dulu ketika aku tinggal di Beijing. Aku memiliki sahabat yang berkewarganegaraan Thailand, tetapi ia tinggal di Beijing karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dia adalah tetangga ku ketika di Beijing. Kami selalu bersama-sama, mulai dari TK hingga SMP. Waktu itu, ketika kami menginjak kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Orang tua Ten dipindahkan tugas ke Korea. Jadi ia dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Seoul. Semenjak itu aku sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Seingatku ia memang bersekolah di SOPA ini.

Posisiku berdiri saat ini ada di barisan paling depan. Alhasil aku bisa melihat Para _Sunbae_ yang sedang melakukan pengarahan. Aku juga melihat Guanlin, yang merupakan anak dari aunty Luhan. Sahabat dari ibu dan ayahku.

Sekarang, mereka telah selesai melakukan pengarahan. Dan bersiap memberikannya kepada kami. Aku melihat Ten dan Guanlin berjalan kearahku. Guanlin tersenyum kepadaku. Berbeda dengan Ten yang melihatku sangat intensif. Oh ayolah Ten, masa kamu lupa kepada sahabatmu ini. Sekarang jarak kami hanya beberapa centi saja. Tanganku ditarik oleh Ten dan saat ini aku keluar dari barisan. Ten membawaku menjauhi barisan. Bersama Guanlin tentunya

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. KUN! INI KAMU? ASTAGA TUHAN, AKU TIDAK SADAR JIKA INI KAMU."Teriak Ten dengan suara lantangnya.

"Aish, jangan berisik cabai. Kun ge hehe, nanti nebeng boleh?"Tanya Guanlin. Ya Tuhan suaramu Ten. Sepertinya akan terdengar hingga lapangan.

"Halo Ten, kamu lupa ya ama sahabatmu ini? Boleh tapi traktir ya lin." Ujar ku dengan senyuman termanisku. Guanlin ini merupakan anak dari pasangan Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Keduanya pernah berada di grup yang sama dengan ibuku. Tetapi Luhan _aunty_ memutuskan untuk keluar dan melanjutkan usaha di bidang _fashion._ Berbeda dengan ibuku yang memutuskan untuk bersama appa hingga kontrak mereka habis. Saat ini ibuku menekuni bidang musik dan _fashion_. Sedangkan appaku memegang kendali di perusahaan entertainment milik kakek ku dan beberapa perusahaan lain. Sebenarnya Guanlin lebih muda tiga tahun dibandingkan diriku. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan. Sehingga ia tiga kali melakukan loncat kelas dan saat ini dia berada di atasku. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali anak itu.

"Kun, _bogoshippo._ Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Yaampun, kamu terlihat sedikit gemuk." Ujar Ten dengan nada seperti biasanya. Itu yang membuat persahabatan kami ada.

"Eh Cabe, balikkin Kun ge. Nanti dimarahin Taeyong hyung lho. Aku sih ga ikut-ikutan." Ujar Guanlin.

"Kun gausah ikut MOS. Nanti aku yang bilangin ke T-Rex itu. Lagipula Kun dan aku seumuran."

"Terserah deh cabe." Ujar Guanlin meninggalkan kami berdua saja. Senangnya kami bisa melepas rindu. Aku menceritakan banyak hal kepada Ten. Hingga aku yang jatuh cinta kepada Lucas dan terakhir kejadian pagi ini bersama lelaki yang bernama Jaehyun itu. Ketika kami sedang berbincang. Datang seseorang dengan muka yang sangat familiar. Lelaki itu berambut hitam legam dengan mata yang berbinar setiap saat. Bibirnya pinknya mirip dengan seekor kelinci. Ia berjalan ke arah Ten. Dan ten dengan senangnya menarik lelaki itu. Jika dilihat ia lebih tinggi daripada diriku dan Ten.

"Doyoung sini deh. Kenalin ini kun. Dia seumuran kita lho." Ujar Ten dengan semangatnya. Aku yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Doyoung." Lelaki yang bernama doyoung itu terlihat menyebalkan. Tapi aku merasa familiar. Entah mengapa.

"Si doyoung ini seumuran sama kita. Dia tidak jutek kok, jika sudah kenal ? iya kan doyoung?" Ujar Ten meyakinkan diriku.

"Tergantung." Jika aku sudah kenal dengan anak ini. Aku janji akan menendangnya ke planet mars. Tahan kun, tahan. Ini sahabatnya Ten. Sabar. Aku mengeluarkan senyuman palsu untuk menghadapi orang semacam doyoung ini.

"Doyoung, gimana kalau si Kun gausah ikut orientasi? Lagipula dia seumuran dengan kita."Setelah Ten menyelesaikan perkataannya. Aku melihat ekspresi Doyoung berubah. Sepertinya ia sedang marah dan bersiap untuk meledak.

"Kamu gila Ten? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Lee Taeyong itu! Betapa menyebalkannya Taeyong itu. Sudah ayo kita kembali ke barisan." Seperti yang aku duga tadi, Doyoung pasti marah kepada Ten. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Mereka lucu sekali ya Tuhan.

"Aku mau kun ga ikut orientasi itu! Lagipula aku wakil ketua osis kan. Masalah si dinosaurus itu? Aku gapeduli dan gatakut. Doyoung kamu tega sahabatmu ini sedih?" Ujar Ten dengan wajahnya yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Terserah kamu sajalah. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kamu sangat keras kepala Ten. Dan aku harap kamu bisa berbaur dengan kami Kun."

"Pasti." Kata-kata tersebut tiba-tiba meluncur dari otakku. Dan memaksa keluar.

.

Aku mendengar suara teriakkan dan tepuk optangan dari arah lapangan. Sedari tadi kami bertiga berada di kantin untuk sekedar bercanda gurau dan mendekatkan diri. Kami bertiga menikmati perbincangan ini. Awalnya aku kira Doyoung adalah anak yang menyebalkan dan tidak menyukaiku. Dan ternyata aku salah, Doyoung sangat-sangat baik. Ia berbuat seperti ini untuk mendekatkan diri dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Aku mengatakannya sambil menahan tawa.

Seluruh siswa baru yang awalnya berada di lapangan, saat ini mereka mulai berjalan mengarah ke kantin. Beberapa ada yang menetap di lapangan. Aku melihat sunbae yang bernama Lee Taeyong itu mengarah ke kantin. Dan dia tidak berjalan sendirian. Ada Jaehyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Seperti di drama yang selalu ditonton ibu ku. Mata kami saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Dan aku bisa melihat senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Satu kata dari ku. Tampan.

 _Bgm Panah Asmara - Afgan_

Aku mendengar Guanlin memanggil ku dari pintu masuk kantin.

"KUN GEGE." Teriaknya dengan sangat keras. Membuat seluruh penghuni kantin ini melihat ke arahku. Termasuk Taeyong sunbaenim dan Jaehyun. Beserta lelaki tinggi dan satu teman Jaehyun yang pernah ku lihat.

Guanlin berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Kebiasaan anak ini kalau bertemu denganku. Kami pun sudah bersahabat sejak lama begitupun dengan orang tua kami. Tetapi kami tidak menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sahabat. Guanlin telah memiliki tambatan hati dan aku mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Berisik Linlin. Aku jadi diliatin kan." Ujar aku dengan muka yang ditekuk. Bagaimana aku tidak marah. Mereka semua melihatku dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam rupa. Ada yang marah, sebal, bingung. Aku melihat Jaehyun dan teman-temannya sedang berdebat kemudian berjalan ke arah kami. Aku hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datar berbeda dengan Doyoung dan Ten. Aura hitam menguar di sekeliling tubuh mereka berdua. Satu kata dari ku untuk mereka berdua. Ini menyeramkan.

"Halo teman-teman. Izinkan kami bergabung disini ya. Jaehyunku ingin bergabung dengan teman lamanya." Ujar Taeyong sambil menunjuk diriku.

Aku? Teman lama Jaehyun? Ada-ada saja. Belum selesai aku mengajukkan protes. Jaehyun telah memberikan tatapan 'bilang-saja-iya-tolong', aku yang diberikannya tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa kebingungan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini? Aneh sekali.

"Oh iya, aku memang teman lamanya Jaehyun."

"Eh dinosaurus ganjen gasadar muka. Ngapain sih kesini? Kurang kerjaan tau ga sih. Meja kan masih banyak. Lagipula kami tidak menerima kalian. Kecuali Johnny hyung! Karena dia pacar aku." Ujar Ten.

"Udah sabar Ten. Jangan marah-marah."

"Tidak bisa doyoung! Aku sebal sekali. Terserah deh aku diam saja." Kali ini Ten benar-benar emosi kepada Taeyong. Tatapannya penuh kebencian.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan memakan makananku dengan tenang. Sesekali mencuri-curi pandangan ke Jaehyun. Dan aku melihat ia pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Senyumannya mengalihkan duniaku.

Aku tidak bisa memakan semuanya. Ini aneh. Entah mengapa ada desiran halus didalam dadaku. Makanan pun terasa hambar. Yang manis hanyalah senyum Jaehyun. Tunggu! Mengapa aku seperti ini? Tidak-tidak aku aneh sekali.

"Aku selesai." Ujar ku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan semuanya. Makananku benar-benar terasa hambar.

"ARGH." Teriakku kesakitan. Sialan kamu Doyoung! Doyoung melemparkan sendoknya kepadaku. Sendok sialan itu berhasil mencium kepalaku dengan indahnya. Tidak bisakkah kamu lebih pelan sedikit Doyoung?

"Habiskan makanannya sekarang! Dan kamu Jaehyun! Habiskan juga makanan mu. Jangan perhatikan Kun. Memangnya Kun itu apa hah?" Omel Doyoung. Sudah kubilang bukan, ia seperti ini karena sayang kepadaku. Tapi aku akan semakin menua jika marah marah terus seperti ini!

 ** _Lucas is calling..._**

Hp ku berdering sedari tadi ternyata Lucas yang menelfonku. Uh senangnya hati ini.

"Aku mau ketoilet dulu. Lucas menelfonku." Ujar ku pamit kepada Ten,Doyoung dan Guanlin. Aku bisa melihat tatapan Jaehyun yang tidak suka ketika Lucas menelfonku. Ah masa bodoh, yang jelas Lucas menelfonku.

.

 ** _Bgm Without You (chinese ver) - NCT U (sung by Kun,Jaehyun,Taeil,Doyoung)_**

Aku baru saja ingin menelfon balik Lucas. Tetapi aku mendengar pintu toilet ditutup kencang sekali. Aku menengok ke belakang siapa pelakunya. Dan ternyata itu Jaehyun. Anak itu mengikutiku?

Dia menarik tanganku. Membawa diriku kedalam salah satu bilik toilet. Kami bertatap-tatapan begitu lama. Aku bingung ada apa dengannya. Aneh. Tatapannya penuh dengan emosi.

"Ayo pergi." Bisiknya.

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau!" Ujar ku menahan tarikan tangan milik Jaehyun.

"Nurut. Kamu duluan yang keluar baru aku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka curiga."

"Aku bilang jangan paksa aku. Kamu saja yang pergi. Aku ingin menelfon Luca-MHHHH." .Diriku. Tanpa dosanya ia mencium diriku. .BIBIRKU. Argh kesal sekali.

"Manis tetapi berisik. Ayo percepat langkahmu. Ingat jangan buat mereka curiga ya. Bisa bahaya untuk kita." Dengan cepat aku menendang kakinya, membiarkan lelaki mesum yang bernama Jaehyun ini kesakitan. Enak saja dia menciumku tanpa izin dari diriku.

"Rasakan itu! Kamu jangan seenak hati kamu ya, mencium bibirku. Dasar jahat!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu aku berjalan menjauhinya. Mencari ketenangan dan menuruti perkataan lelaki itu agar ia tidak bertindak nekat lagi. Muka ku memerah menahan amarah dan menahan malu.

Dia berjalan dibelakang ku, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Aku masih terdiam hingga Ten menepuk bahuku.

"Kun, ada apa? Tumben diam dan mukamu memerah tuh." Ujar Ten.

"Kun gege sakit? Kalau sakit izin saja. Biar aku yang izinin. Lagipula didepan gege ada ketua osis dan wakilnya. Aku juga mau main ssama Anson." Guanlin menimpali ucapan dari Ten.

"E-eh? Iya, aku sedikit pusing. Tapi kamu tidak usah mengantarku Guanlin. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Ujarku sambil merapihkan sisa makananku, sungguh aku ingin menangis saja dan meneriakkan kalau aku membenci lelaki yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.

Lelaki itu mencari alasan agar kami bisa berjalan-jalan

"Taeyong hyung, tadi aku di telfon mama untuk pulang." Aku melihat Doyoung membuka mulutnya hingga lelaki yang bernama Jaehyun itu menimpali bahwa urusannya sangat mendadak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun? Mengapa mereka tidak memberi tahu diriku seolah rahasia itu hanya boleh diketahui yang menjadi bagian dari mereka.

 **To Be Continued**

 **KAMBEKKK tapi kali ini bawa pair nax entisi. Bersama dengan Sulay dong so pasti. Ku melihat Jaekun seperti Sulay jaman mama. Unch, dan juga ku suka couple fluffy kayak Taeten. Rencana awal (kalo ga sibuk) mau buat prequelnya Sulay bisa ketemu begitchu. Sumpah aku ingin tendang si malingnya** **asoe. Bete akuh, mood aku ilang buat lanjutin ffnya kecuali El Dorado yang masih proses. Aqoeh senang sekali melihat Kun. Seperti melihat Lay dalam bentuk emesh. Kun bener-bener mirip sama Lay dari sikapnya, polosnya, segala macamnya mirip sama Lay. Kalo dari bapaknya(Kangmas Raden Junma) Kun cocok banget jadi lider. Bersyukur dia punya sifat keibuan kayak mamanya Lay, pekerja keras kayak mama dan papanya. Satu lagi dia ultimate uke. Ucul sangat deh pokoknya.**


End file.
